Ghost Squad
by NexasArchAngel
Summary: The Year is 2560 and new breed of Spartans are ready to be being deployed for a training exercise. Little do they know they are able to stubble on to a new world will the new Spartans know as Ghost squad be ready for the challenges that lay ahead of them.


Ghost Squad

Ghost Squad

Prologue

The year is 2560 the UNSC Infinity is currently docked in Earth orbit, all current Spartan IV's are stationed on the crown Jewel of the UNSC fleet, however four new Spartans are aboard the Infinity, these Spartans are the newest breed and will help humanity in their efforts to stop the war with the Covenant Remnant a rogue part of the covenant led by Jul 'Mdama, a ruthless leader who stop at nothing until completing his goal of finding Forerunner technology to destroy Humanity.

However these new four Spartans have been tasked to stopping the wrath of Jul 'Mdama, they are outfitted with the latest of combat armour form the UNSC. Scientists have been able to reverse engineer the Forerunners armour and combining it with the UNSC Spartan armour, this has resulted in Spartan armour that can withstand anything thrown at them, four near indestructible over shields are provided to stop enemy weapons and anything else the covenant wish to throw at them. With the new Forerunner Tech they are able to summon their armour at will at any time and any place, run up to 150 miles per hour and be able to lift 100 tons.

All four of these Spartans have also been equipped with Hard light weaponry which can withstand the strongest attacks and to cut through virtually anything. These weapons can also be combined to make hard light versions of the UNSC weaponry allowing the bullets to pierce through the hardest of materials, the Spartans also have thruster pack equipped to their armour to allow them to jump higher and slow themselves down from a high fall, an active camouflage system is also equipped allowing them to be undetected by radar and to be unseen visually by their enemies.

This squad of elite Spartans consist of the very best the UNSC has to offer, all of them highly trained in all sorts of combat, weaponry and tactics and all have the primary armour colour of Black and the secondary colour of white to be associated with Ghosts.

The UNSC scientists have been also able to produce another enhancement for their armour, once activated it strikes fear into the heart of anyone they use it against, even the bravest of people cannot overcome this fear that will haunt them. With this enhancement the UNSC has giving the squad the title of Ghost Squad as being the most feared soldiers in Humanity's history to all of the UNSC's enemies.

**Character Bios:**

**Captain Riley Williams leader of Ghost squad**

Age: 22

Weapons: Hardlight battle axe which can transform in to a Spartan laser and has dual UNSC pistols as a secondary.

Appearance: White male with Brown hair and blue eyes with a scar across the left side of his neck due to an energy sword injury.

About: Born in Washington USA he is the oldest member of the Ghost squad, a well respected man and leader who has been in the UNSC longer than the other and members of Ghost squad and treats them all as if they were his own sons.

**First Lieutenant Logan Smith**

Age: 20

Weapons: Hard light battle Hammer which transforms into a UNSC hardlight SAW and carries a UNSC sticky detonator as a secondary.

Appearance: Black Male with zero hair as he prefers to keep it shaven and has a pair of green eyes.

About: The heavy gunner of Ghost Squad and loves to see big explosions, preferably the ones he causes, originally form New York he is second in command for Ghost squad and is a very trustworthy man who always keeps his word.

**Sergeant Mathew Frost**

Age: 18

Appearance: White male with brown hair and green eyes

Weapons: Hardlight spear which can transform into a UNSC hard light long range sniper and carries a UNSC silent SMG as a secondary.

About: Originating from England Mathew is the squad's sniper, he never misses a shot and is son to one of the UNSC's most deadliest sniper and is also the squad comedian.

**Sergeant Jack David**

Age: 18

Appearance: White male with Black hair and brown eyes.

Weapons: Two Hardlight swords which on their own can change into dual hardlight SMG's but when combined together creates a hardlight assault rifle and carries a UNSC rail gun as a secondary.

About: Also originating from England he enlisted into the army with his friend Mathew Frost who both became two of the best ODST's which resulted in them both being transferred into Ghost squad, he is the most skilled fighter in the squad due to him having expert knowledge in a number of fighting techniques and martial arts. He can take down the toughest of opponents.


End file.
